Why me
by yami1234
Summary: 16 year old Annie Clark is set into a world of the dead all alone but she holds the last key that will land her in the fight beween the dead and the living!
1. Where has my life gone?

Yet another zombie story of mine. Hope you like and if u can please review and crisitim is allowed and if even possible...can u give me some...i am trying to write a novel and need some adivce...so critism is recommended thanks!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

October 4

The meteor fell to Earth at a speed faster than light can travel. Crashing into the Pacific Ocean to many didn't seem like a totally bad thing. Sure some of the wildlife was killed and possibly the ocean would give off some kind of reaction to it, but it wasn't all that bad.

That is what we thought, and how wrong we were. As a result the people of the world have to deal with the fall out of our mistakes. We should have foreseen this to occur. We could have done something about it, but we didn't. We waited in silence and decided to let nature play the situation out. Nature had an odd way of dealing things out and now I fear something that we could have prevented is now going to be the downfall of humanity and the beginning of something worse. Something out of a horror story or childhood nightmare, but no, it is real and for every living human on this Earth. This fantasy has now become a reality.

Dr. Oliver Pierson

December 8 2005

December 8, 2006

I sighed marking the calendar. Today was the one-year anniversary since the event that left the world of the living and dead in its wake of destruction.

I sat back on the small cot on the edge of the room, nearest to the window. Even now it seemed to me, hard to believe that something like this was even possible.

I took out my diary and leaned lazily against the run down, creamy colored wall.

Dear Diary,

Today officially marks the first full year since dead had risen and killed much of the human race. I think I am one of the handfuls of survivors that are scattered around.

I read the first sentences over again. Thinking I crossed out the word killed and put turned on.

(Back to the entry)

I seem to be safe right now. Me and a few other survivors have been on the move for two months now. We are holding up in a run down store on the outskirts of Austin Texas. There don't seem to be many of those zombies out there, but we still got to keep moving. We have to get to Nevada, or die trying. I hear that is where all the country survivors are trying to gather and parade a large militia against these things.

I think we can win. But the matter is getting there. Winter is approaching fast and I heard some of the other people talking that it might be snowing by next week in the areas.

Now snow may seem funny now, but what ever caused this not only brought the dead back, but also messed up the seasons. I wonder what caused this in the first place. Maybe like in the movies it was from government experiments or aliens. Aliens… wow that is a new one.

-sigh- I wonder if my friends made it to the city in Nevada. I lost contact with them about 6 months ago and I wonder if they are all right. I really hope they are. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have someone I really knew to be with me and tell me that everything will be alright. That I am not alone and that we are going to make it to see another day.

But that is just a far-fetched dream that I have. We all have them, once in awhile. The needs to be near someone we care about. The feeling that we can go on know there is someone to back us up.

But like I said that is just a dream, most of the people we want the most are one of them. My friends are the only hope that I have. My family is gone, already turned into one of those things. My mom and dad and baby sister are now one of those walking things out there.

People say they are zombies. Personally I don't care what the hell they are. They are the ones that ruined my life and caused my to be the way I am today. That is why I am with the people I am now. We hunt them. We set out to kill every single one of those bastards for what they have done.

This is how the story of 16-year-old Annie Clare began. A year after the attacks between the almost dead and alive humans, an epic battle was about to brake out between both and she was in the middle. How could the fate of the world and the rest of humanity lie in her hands? You must (pleases with sugar on top) continue to read the chapters to find out!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

thanks for reading and have an awesome day!


	2. Insane, or sane?

Ok here is the long anticipated and waited chapter. YAY! Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy. If you can please review. THANKIEES!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear "Diary",

. Just to say. It is not a diary. A diary you record happy moments, well that is what my older sister used to say. So a journal is a better word. Journal is a book that you can write what you are thinking and what is going on good or bad in your life. Oh and that meteor that feel to Earth I think has something to do with this zombie take over thing, but I am still not sure. I don't even know how big it was, but there were some pretty big earthquakes in California and a few small tsunamis in Japan. I can't believe I just realized that now. Well anyway back to other manners.

Yesterday I completely blew off Linda yesterday. Linda is one of the older people here. I think she is in her 20's, but personally I don't really care. I hate her and she hates me, which is how it works out. The argument was even more stupid. Can you believe that bitch wants to delay us trying to get to Nevada? Luckily I wasn't the only one who objected to this notion.

God sometimes I just wish that the dead would just finish me off. You know the world wouldn't stop spinning and whoever is left can do what they want. Everybody I cared about is probably dead anyway. Why prolong my suffering and just die already or at least have that bitch die. Oh boy would God and me be on even terms again. That is hilarious accuracy. I am not on speaking terms with him either. I used to be full Christian.

One of those girly girls in their Sunday dress running around telling about how God was. Looking back I realize now how dumb I was. There is no God. If there were, why would he let something like this happen? Maybe this is really the apocalypse, but come on. Enough is enough. Personally I wouldn't care if I died right now and sat for the rest of forever in purgatory. It's where I am going anyway. You know one of the commandments. You shall not murder or whatever the hell it is. Well I already did that with my family, well that is after they became one of those things and since God and me are not currently speaking at the moment. I cannot have my "sins" forgiven. Purgatory doesn't sound that bad.

Life seems funny sometimes. I never used to be this cold hearted and distant. I think it finally happened about three months ago. Back then at least I used to smile, but who was to blame me. If you were going through the hell I was going through you would see where I am coming from. But like I said the world still is spinning and going.

Now back to Linda. We are still going to Nevada. I personally say we just leave her in the middle of the night on our own. We can take all the food and weapons and leave her to fend for herself. That will show her. That doesn't sound like a bad plan, except that she is only one who knows the way. But that wont stops me from shooting her once we get there. No I wouldn't really do that, even I am not that mean. But still I hate how she thinks she is the only one who matters. GOD WHY IS LIFE SO UNFAIR!

Ok now that I got that out of my system, back to more about me. You know just in case I do die and someone finds this. To you who might read this, you're still around. Must mean I am dead. Well hope you enjoy this beautiful and heart filled entry.

Well I am 16 years old like most already know. I got light blonde hair and brown eyes. I look more like my mom than my dad or sister. I am 5'6 and my weight I am not sure about, but I wouldn't mention it anyway. Well I guess that is about it.

December 9, 2006

I sighed closing my journal. Life to me just seemed to unfair and looked as though it wasn't going to change. I put the small black book back in my backpack and proceed to the window. Not like there was much to see. I just wanted to see those things called "zombies" get blown to bits. But I knew we were trying to save our ammo for the journey. The storm was near so we were ready to leave tonight in the hopes that we would get somewhere safe before nightfall the next day. Really I don't see that happening. It will be like last time as we left Florida, which we were walking through rain for about ten hours. Not fun at all.

Outside the world was bleak. We were stationed at an abandoned military base on the outskirts somewhere in Texas. The sky was yet again a smoky gray. I laughed. It had been so long since any of us had seen the sun. Yes almost nine months ago. Back then at least I had my friends Colette and Isabel. I sighed leaning my head against the cold, frosted window glass. I wonder what ever happened to them. Are they all right or one of those things? I really want to know. That is the only reason I plan on going to Nevada. We were all planning to go there, before half the team got split at our last place we were hiding.

I squeezed my eyes shut trying to get the sounds of the moaning of the dead and my friends screaming my name over and over again. I tried to go with them, really I did, but at that moment was when Linda pulled me the opposite direction saying we would meet them and the other half of the team later. That is one of the main reasons I hate her, especially if my only friends are dead.

Not that being dead is a bad thing, but at least I would have been with them if it did happen that way, but somewhere deep down I have the feeling that they are alright. It was probably just my conscience giving me whatever hope I had left.

I opened the window and let the cool wind rush past me, swirling my hair upward. Taking a deep breath I smelled and tasted the air. That was the one thing that hadn't changed and that was the smell of the air. It was always the same. Not of rotting corpses, but just harmony. A piece of mind knowing this was one of the only things that kept me sane. Letting the piercing cold fill my lungs with life. After a few moments I closed the window again and took another deep breath.

Looking at my wristwatch I calculated that there was about four hours left. In four hours we would be entering the world of the dead once again. Another life or death situation that may be our last.

I looked back at my bed that had my backpack and a few articles of clothing. I wasn't the type of person who would carry a heavy load around. That was a bad thing. It was better to carry light as possible, and that included a weapon.

I laughed. I guess Grandpa would love to learn that his hunting instructions were paying off. Man I missed him. He was the best person. Even after Grandma died, he still had time for us. He and I would go to the local range every weekend, although mom disagreed with the idea of a lady learning how to shoot guns. She was more of a lady like person. But like dad and grandpa always said, it's better to learn now, because you never know. It may just come in handy one day. I am thankful that he did.

After packing and a few hours later, I heard a knock at the door. It was John. He is a nice guy. Very tall and lean, with a close cut shave. He is about two or three years older than I am, but one of the people I am on terms with.

"Yeah." I said opening the door. He looked at me with serious eyes. Those deep blue eyes you could get lost in, but not me. I saw through his seriousness because he was like most of us. Deep down we are all the same. Scared.

"Ready?" he asked trying to sound calm. I nodded unemotionally grabbing my bag.

Time was up. It was time to go back out into the world that is now filled with the living dead. We were going back into the place so many wanted to escape from and hopefully this time, we could stand against them and not run.

Maybe, just maybe, but I know that this is just hopeful thinking

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow i know what a cliff hanger, well once again please keep reading and look for chapter 3. If u can please review and have an awesome day!


	3. Spinning out of control

ok here is chapter 3. i must warn that this will make your head spin, not literally, but well you will read!! Thanks again for the comments! And if u can please continue to review...it makes me feel special.. but only if u can

Now onward, enjoy!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dead the eerie silence. I gazed around the open terrain. The sky masked the sun hidden behind the dark gray clouds. Since the time we had left, almost four hours ago it had been nothing but shooting and running. I can absolutely without a doubt tell my gym teacher, if I ever see him again, that the laps he made us run every week paid off and that I was sorry for always complaining about them.

"Everyone alright?" Linda asked gazing at everyone except me. I was just waiting for her to look at me, so I could flip on **how** she looked at me, but she didn't. I rolled my eyes and reloaded my gun.

"This is my last round." I said sighing. "Me too." Said Linda, zipping her backpack. John as well as the rest of the team was completely out of bullets.

"You got to be kidding me!" Shouted Matt, an older looking guy. I figured he could pass off as my great grandfather by the way he looked, but he acted more like a kid than anything else. Which at times could be just what most of us needed. Then there was Kiora, Jenny, and Cody. They were all brother and sisters. I think they said they were 21 or something. I don't really recall after the fact that I don't usually pay attention to people and their discussions among each other. The less I know the better off I am.

My gaze then shifted over to Linda, who was smirking. I don't know what she found amusing, but I just wanted to smack that ugly ass smirk right off, no wait better. Blow it off. I laughed to myself as Kiora gave me a funny look. Yes, they defiantly thought I was crazy. Hey maybe I am, maybe not. It all just depends on which side you get on me. A good side, maybe you would think I am. Get on my bad side and then we got a problem.

Linda took that moment to speak. "See didn't I tell you, we should have stayed where we were. We had food, shelter, and protection, but now we are in the middle of nowhere with practically no bullets. You should have listened to me, I know what I am talking about, but nope you all chose to follow little Annie." She said in a snobby, stuck u fashion.

"Well excuse me all miss high and mighty, but don't forget you chose to follow. Trust me I was all op for leaving your little stuck up snobby ass back at the base. See how you and your piss attitude can play against those things, huh sweetie." I yelled back, giving a surfcasting sound to the sweetie.

I could see her face turn red with anger, which mixed with her blue eye shadow and black lip stick, made her look like a clown. I burst out laughing which just made her even angrier.

"Well at least little baby trying to find people who are already dead." She snapped giving me a cocky look. "They are not dead. I know they aren't They are.." I started but was cut off by her. "They are in Nevada, right. They are going to wait for you to find them and then your life will be all flowers and candy. Face it kid they are dead, and if you know what is good for you, I suggest you keep that pretty little mouth of yours closed before I make u eat a bullet." She finished cocking her gun.

I stared wide-eyed as she pointed the gun at me. "So what do you have to say now sweetie? Besides when did you ever think you were going to Nevada? I never said we were." She asked.

"Yes, we are. We decided weeks ago Linda, you can't…" John started but she swung the gun from my face to his. "Or what?" she asked. "We are going to Tennessee. I know some people there who would just love to buy some good shooters."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, or that if it was even true. I had heard some rumors that this was going on. People would trick other survivors into being bought by wealthy people to protect them. It was also said that the person would be paid handsomely, but who in their right mind would buy people? Was that even allowed?

Thinking of this I was just madder than upset by the idea. Hesitantly I looked from Linda, who was shifting the gun from person to person, to my own gun that was still in my hand. I could hear her talking about how she was going to be rich and never have to deal with any people like me again. That just added to my frustration.

My head began to fill with outstretched words she was speaking. I could hear screams of people I had watched fall victim to the undead. I could hear my friends yelling my name as they were pulled from me. I could see my baby sister, mom, and dad being torn apart by those creatures while I ran. I could hear their screams of pain. I could hear, see, and feel it all. Nothing was familiar anymore as the world continued to spin. Then I heard Linda laughing. That was when I noticed that I was on my knees crying.

"All poor baby." She said, but I did nothing. My mind was blank. I could hear her as plain as day, but I couldn't see her. Which direction was her voice coming from?

I could feel the tears slide down my cheek as the realization that all that I had bottled up inside was now emerging. From the depths of my very soul, the wounds I had tried to forget were trying to break free and there was nothing I could do about it.

"All poor baby. How about this, if it makes you feel any better, do you want to know how the dead got in? Do u you want to know why you were separated from your friends and why? It was because I let them in.," she said laughing harder. That evil laughter pierced me like a thousand needles as her words hit. It was all her fault. Yeah my family was gone, but she had separated or killed the only people that still mattered to me.

The anger, pain, and confusion become so much. I didn't really hear the loud bang go off or see the splatter of blood hit me in the face because right then and there, everything went dark.

What just happened?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohm another cliffhanger, don't we just love these. And also, no Annie did not get shot. LOL just to give you ppl back a heartbeat that you may have lost during this story. Well thanks for reading and If you have time please review THANK YOU!


	4. Mind Battle

Well I see that last cliffy really did a number on u ppl. That is a good thing I hope. But to give you all back some life so I don't have to fear a real zombie attacking me, I present to u, the next chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some people say tomorrow may never come  
but then would that mean there was no yesterday  
or even maybe a today  
our world is it even real  
or are our lives just a lie, a fabricated game made by someone  
the wars the cries, the screams, are they too lies  
darkness and the light  
are now being taken to a whole new height  
because I see thought the darkness  
and to the other side I see the real world  
a world of peace, hope, and the free  
this is the world many long to flee.  
What if tomorrow never comes  
would time just stop  
would time just end  
but then again  
is there really an end  
if tomorrow never comes will there be another today or perhaps a yesterday  
or are we forced to see past the light and into the dark  
why not sit and wait  
and just end this fate  
don't say tomorrow may never come, because it is already here, just look around and you will see  
believe me!!

"She's waking up!" a voice shouted, which made my already pounding head, hurt more. As my vision became clearer I saw John staring at me with a smile on his face. "What happened?" I asked as the others came into my focus.

"Dude I didn't think you had it in you Annie." Said Cody shaking his head in I am not sure if it was from shock or displeasure. I had no idea what he was talking about. The memories of the last few hours were foggy. I remember Linda and yelling and a loud bang. What was the bang? Did someone hit me? Did I get shot? Shot! the notion ran through my mind. Did Linda or someone else shoot me? Was I going to die? How bad was it? All of these questions ran in my mind playing one after another.

I was going to ask to get an answer to some of these questions, but as I tried to talk I could only groan. The pain in my head surged through my whole body and I squeezed my eyes shut to make it stop. Suddenly I felt a cool rag being put on my head. Opening my eyes again I still saw John smiling at me shaking his head. It looked like he was saying something, but I couldn't quite understand what he was trying to tell me. Why couldn't I hear him? Was I dying? Was I already dead or becoming one of those creatures?

What was going on? I tried to figure at least something out. I calmed myself down as best as I could and tried to think of an explanation. If I were becoming one of those creatures, they would have shot me by now. If I were already one of those creatures I would be long blown away. So the thought of turning into a zombie was out. This thought calmed me down even more. Maybe I didn't get shot, maybe something else happened. I closed my eyes again. But even if I was shot. Why?

I felt a hand on my cheek and quickly opened my eyes again, still to see John, but this time he wasn't smiling. It looked like he was more in a panic, but at the same time trying to calm himself down.

"W-what happened?" I asked mustering whatever I had inside of me to speak. John gave a little smile, but I could see through his fakeness. Something happened. What happened?

This time when he spoke, it was a little clearer as his words began to come out slowly, as if he understood exactly what was going on with me.

"It's ok now, we're safe." He said, but I knew he wanted to say something else, something more to the story. I could see from his eyes, those deep blue eyes held something dark, something secretive. Then a thought hit me. He was doing the same thing I was. Holding it all inside. Holding the pain of losing someone and having to deal with life on your own. Holding the feeling that there is no hope left, nothing to grasp on to. We were alike, both empty hollow shells, ready to be filled by the next soul that should happen to come our way.

"W-what?" I asked gripping my hands trying to stop my head from pounding even more. He was silent for a moment and looked away before his eyes focused with mine. The next words he said pierced me like a thousand needles. "Linda is dead. You killed her." He said flatly, trying to remain his composure.

My eyes widened. I was a murderer. No way. Sure I wanted her to die, but I don't think I could ever have it in me to shoot an alive person. I guess my reaction was quite clear from the expression of my eyes.

Suddenly I heard Kiora yell something, followed by gunshots. John looked over and all 4 of the others raced to where we are. "Their here and I don't know how much more the doors are going to hold." Said Jenny in a panicky tone. What was going on? Were the zombies trying to get in, but I thought we were safe? I questioned, but didn't have much time to think of the answer as John picked me up. I didn't realize until a little while later that I was blushing. Now I don't know how I would be blushing in a situation like this and to this boy. It's not like I liked him like that or something.

Ok so maybe I did, but he seriously would never like a cold hearted, distant person like me. I don't know who would, even my friends. If I ever meet them, will they think I am the same person because I know I am not, but maybe I could be? Then again maybe not. Life just has its ways of dealing things out. That is how I always dealt with it. Take it as god and life gives you.

I laughed a little, knowing no one noticed. The thought is funny I had to admit. Hell even this life that I am living is funny, but how could we just let life play out itself, if there is no life to live. The thought just crossed my mind. Is there really a reason for our existence? And what about Linda. Wouldn't that make me a murderer? Wouldn't the others just leave me behind? I mean heck from where I am standing, all I could do was slow them down.

If they left me behind they could continue on what they call "life" and mine would come to an end. I mean wasn't that what was meant from me in the beginning. I was a murderer. I killed someone in cold blood. That is a death sentence there, but then again am I really guilty.

I am guilty of something I can't even remember doing. Am I really guilty of protecting us from being sold? I mean she did have a gun and was going to use it. No thought in my mind, she would have used it and not have thought twice. Yeah less money, but also less pressure, less worries, and above all, less me.

For a minute I had lost touch with the outside world. Maybe I was really doomed to be like this for the rest of my days, however long that may be. Maybe I never really had an existence. Then what would that make me as a person? Could I really, after what I had done, be considered a human being. A might as well have been one of those dead things walking out there. Clueless, emotionless, and uncaring. The thought hit me like a tidal wave. Was physcologly and I turning into one of those soulless creatueres, not literally, but mentally?

As these thoughts and questions ran though my mind, I was slowly starting to come back to reality. I looked around. Did I fall asleep? Where was everyone? Maybe they had done what I had feared. Left me behind.

No wait, they didn't. I gave out a sigh of relief. I saw Matt and John sitting next to the wall on my right talking. And right next to them in the other corner was Cody, Jenny, and Kiora, fast asleep. They looked happy and content. Maybe the fact that they still had each other kept them going. I didn't know and I was too tired to question myself about that. I sat up a little before I noticed I was on a bed. Where were we? I looked back over at John and Matt, whose gazes had shifted from each other to me. My head was still pounding, but not as much as before.

John came over to me and sat on the edge of the bed. At first he said nothing and then smiled. "Finally your awake sleepy head. We didn't think you were going to wake up so soon." He said laughing a little, but quietly so he wouldn't wake up the others.

I only nodded. "Where are we?" I asked sitting up more.

He looked around the room and then backs to me. "We are in an apartment complex. Don't worry we don't think that those creatures followed us. Well at least we think that is anyway." He replied staring at me. Normally I would have been creped out by his stare, but for some odd reason. I didn't feel threatened, I accuracy felt safe, a feeling I hadn't had for a long time.

"Oh." I replied. "Listen about Linda. I didn't mean or I didn't know what I was doing. You have to believe me I really didn't have the intension on really doing that. You have to believe me, my mind just went blank and her voice became distant and I couldn't see her and and and…." I rambled on, but John put his finger on my lips.

"Its ok we understand. We aren't mad, but happy that you did, but we'll talk about that later. For now just take it easy." He replied pushing me back down on the bed.

I sighed and nodded before closing my eyes and falling back asleep.

The last thing I felt was a light kiss on my cheek.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review if you can and stay tuned for chapter 5.


	5. One simple little act

Here is the next chapter and sorry it took me so long to update. i have been busy, but here is what you have been waiting for. ENJOY AND THANKS FOR READING!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**We see the lasting days fall upon us**

**Watching the winter fields melt into a warm spring**

**Turning the dry barren land into white flowers**

**Each sprouting seeds to begin to a life anew**

**But where the seeds end up**

**Is not for me or you to choose**

**Life is like the wind**

**Always changing direction and sometimes dying off**

**But where do we go when the wind stops blowing**

**Is that the moment when we fall, and see no way to make it stop?**

**Or will something else catch us before we hit the ground**

**And lift us into a new wind direction, our paths intervened**

**With one another**

**Who I am I to choose who lives or dies**

**Just like we can't choose how to run our lives**

**Because sometimes life plays a weird game**

**And sometimes there are different paths that we must choose**

**Some lead to the high road other to the low**

**But which ever we take**

**We all make mistakes and will meet somewhere in between**

**So I ask the question again**

**Who am I to choose who lives or dies?**

**Who am I to choose how my life will be**

**Will the wind take it on a straightforward direction?**

**Or will it chriss cross with someone else's path**

**Maybe then I could see what life is all about**

**And find myself within me**

**That is the only way I can be free.**

I woke up a few hours later to nothing but eerie silence. Sitting up I noticed how cold it was in the room. Well seeing my breath kind of gave it away and since the electricity had died almost four months ago, the notion that it winter was nothing shocking. The apartment we were in was small to say the least. A dark curtain, probably closed by the others so we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves, slightly blowing, blocked the living room windows. Sighing I looked around the room to see everyone was asleep. Matt was near the front door with a gun in his lap, while Jenny, Kiora, and Coby were still snuggled up in another corner of the room.

I smiled a little. So much we had been through and still I think out of all of us, these three were the most filled with hope. They always did everything together, even though Kiora was 16, Jenny 13 and Coby 7, they still held on to the little strain of faith that there may be a better tomorrow. Where they get it from I think is from each other. Laughing I looked around the room for John. That was when I noticed something clinging onto my hand. I looked down and saw John, sleeping and holding my hand. My eyes widened as I turned away blushing. _Did he really like me like that?_ Wait no. I quickly took my hand away from his.

_He didn't like me like that. He was just probably making sure that I wouldn't try to kill anyone else. What if he was working with Linda?_ _What if they all were? I mean I am a young quick-witted person. Would they really get that much to sell me?_ I looked back at John who was now wide awake and staring at me. I started to shiver as the more notions ran through my mind.

_I could run. I could try and run, but how far would I get?_ _Maybe far enough to lose them."_ As if my mind and body were somehow linked I quickly got out of the bed and started towards the door. My arm was quickly grabbed and John who sat me back on the bed gently pulled me back. I tried to fight harder now with his grip. No, no I had to fight. They couldn't do this to me.

"Hey, what's wrong Annie?" he asked gazing into my eyes. I guess he could see the fear in my eyes and knew something was wrong because he let go of my arms and held my hands in his.

My mind screamed that it was just a trick to get me to stay, but for some reason my body refused to move.

_"Go! Go!" my mind kept screaming to me. "They are going to sell you to some stranger and then leave without you! Are you crazy?_ _Why are you just sitting there? RUN Dimmitt RUN!"_ my head and every inch of my unseen soul screamed, but still I sat frozen like a statue, locked in the remands of what was or may happen.

"Annie, are you alright?" John asked again, trying to keep quiet and not wake up the others. I was kind of surprised that they hadn't woken up since my attempted escape only a few minutes before.

I looked away from John's stare, but he forced my eyes to meet with his and again I got the same sense from his eyes as I had before. Then the thought hit me. _Maybe they weren't against me, but how could I be sure_." I had learned over time that by just looking into people's eyes, you can really see what the want, their true ambitions both evil and good, and you could get a sense of how they felt, that normally you would never see. As I saw it, the eyes were a window into the soul. But what did I see when I looked into his eyes?

To tell the truth I had never peered into someone's eyes like his. Right away I could sense the fear, loneliness, anger, and hatred, a swell of emotions that subsided in the darkest parts of his mind. But as I saw more into his eyes I saw something that I have never seen in any of us and that was the feeling of pain. Pain. It may have been the pain of losing someone or a past mistake that he could never fix. I couldn't tell what it was from, but from all that gathered information in just a mere couple of seconds, I could tell he wasn't the type of person, I had so conceded him for. And now I think I was surer that the others weren't the same way.

"A-Annie…" he asked again, this time shuddering my name. Had he known that I just caught a glimpse into his soul, but I just couldn't tell him the truth because he was like me in more ways than I could imagine. Here I had been so worried about myself and more interested and self-contained in my own problems that I had ignored the fact that there were other people around me who had the same kinds of feelings. But the truth was if he was like me as much as I thought, you didn't want to tell anyone how you felt because I think that most people wouldn't have cared.

So I did what I was best at. I told him a lie. "Sorry just a nightmare." I spurted out. For a moment he was silent, looking at his hands, which were now in mine.

"You don't need to lie." He said standing up. "I know it was something else. You trying to run from us." He said pausing as if waiting for me to answer, and when he got none, sat next to me on the bed.

"You know… I had a sister who acted exactly like you. Always jumping the gun. Running now and talking later." He said smiling. I knew of his younger sister Becky, was five years younger than him. She was with my friends when we had been separated months ago. Then why did he say had?

I looked up at him. "Becky may still be alive you know. Maybe she got out with my friends and will be waiting for us in Nevada. Heck we are all going to have our little group with the bigger one and take down these zombies one by one." I replied trying to ease the moment and at the same time, secretly trying to get an answer to my thought question.

He sat silently for a minute or two as if debating whether or not to answer what I had just said. Finally he looked at me and I could see his eyes starting to water. Had I said something wrong?

"I-I had two sisters Annie. There is my younger sister Becky, and. …And my twin sister Grace. M-My other sister was.." he started, but couldn't; finish the sentence. I could see him trying his hardest to hold back the tears that were threatening to spell. Then I realized that he was trying to let go some of the pain that was bottled up inside.

"I couldn't. …Save her. I-I promised our mom and dad I would protect them…but I couldn't. I let them down. All of them." He continued his voice going hoarse and dim, but this time he couldn't hold back the tears any longer and started to cry into his knees. This was the first time I had ever seen any of us cry.

_At first I didn't do anything as I continued to hear his crying. What could I do? What could I say? Was there even anything I could try_ _to ease his pain?_ "_

* * *

Because once the tears that were bottled up start to emerge it was hard to put them back._

Finally after a few minutes I turned to home and this time instead of looking at a well built, determined young man, all I saw was a scared and uncertain child, just like me. We were the same, except that he just confided in me one of his kept secrets. It was now a little off his shoulders and onto mine. Some may say it is like a burden, but I see it as an equivalent trade. He had taken on the duty to protect me from any danger that is out there, probably without him even realizing it and I was to take on the duty of listening to him. Hearing what only the heart can tell now. We were all the same. We were all human.

Then I did the only thing I could think of to do. I hugged him. Pulling him from his shell, I put my arms around him and let him cry into my shoulder. I medially I could feel the tension around us disappear.

A short little simple act that I think is what we both had needed. A small notion that let us both know that there is someone still looking out for them even though they might think they are alone and to give you a sense that there is someone there when you need it the most. Maybe in that time the healing, not only for him, but for me as well had just begun.

Maybe we were going to be all right after all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yeah i know i may be a little sucky at romances, well it is kinda my first try. so hope u enjoyed this chapter...thanks again for reading and if you have time please review! THANKS!!


End file.
